Michael Graziadei
|birthplace = Germany |family = |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Michael A. Graziadei is an American actor. Biography Graziadei was born in Germany. He returned to the United States at 11 years old. He began acting in Germany, on stage, at the age of 5 in a production of The King and I. While at The University of New Hampshire he also appeared in The Servant of Two Masters and History of the Devil. In 2004, he was cast as Daniel Romalotti, Phyllis Summers' son, in the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. He is 14 years younger than the actress who plays his mother on the show, Michelle Stafford. In 2013 he left from soap for career in primetime television. In 2005 and in 2006, he was nominated an Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series. In film, Graziadei starred in the films Boogeyman 2 (2007), Into the Blue 2: The Reef (2009), and The Outside (2009). Graziadei guest-starred in number of television series, including NCIS, Criminal Minds, 90210, Castle, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had a recurring roles on FX's American Horror Story as Travis Wanderley, a young boyfriend of Jessica Lange's character, and on The CW's The Secret Circle. In 2013, after leaving daytime television, Graziadei was cast as a series regular in the ABC drama pilot Westside. The pilot was not picked up for the continuing series. Later, he was cast as the male lead in the Lifetime drama series The Lottery, opposite Marley Shelton. The show was cancelled after one season. In August 2016, Graziadei reprised his portrayal of Daniel Romalotti on The Young and the Restless for a limited run, in celebration of the soap's 11,000th episode. He also landed recurring roles on the Audience mixed martial arts drama series Kingdom and the Amazon Video historical period drama series Good Girls Revolt. On Criminal Minds Graziadei portrayed delusional serial-turned-spree killer and robber Steven Fitzgerald in the Season Three episode "In Heat". Filmography *True Detective (2019) as Dan O'Brien (2 episodes) *Chicago P.D. (2017) as Josh Miller *The Night Shift (2017) as Martin Easton *APB (2017) as James Kilton *MacGyver (2017) as Wyatt Orwell *Her Last Will (2016) as Harold Cotton *Good Girls Revolt (2017) as Gregory (7 episodes) *Scorpion (2016) as Ronen Cole *The Young and the Restless (2004-2016) as Daniel Romalotti (917 episodes) *Stitchers (2016) as Roman Bain *Kingdom (2015) as Drew (3 episodes) *Hawaii Five-0 (2015) as Mark Shepperd *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) as Kai Bryant *The Lottery (2014) as Kyle Walker (10 episodes) *Grimm (2014) as Ken *Westside (2013) as Josh Nance *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) as Jakob Nystrom *The Blackout (2013) as Chas Knopfler *Longmire (2013) as Richard Montero *The Client List (2013) as Bobby *Justified (2013) as Mason Goines *The Mob Doctor (2012) as Louis *Transspecular (2012) as Bobby Brovado (short) *The Secret Circle (2012) as Callum (4 episodes) *American Horror Story (2011) as Travis Wanderley (5 episodes) *Halfway to a Blackout Trailer (2011) as Chas Knopfler (video short) *Necessary Roughness (2011) as Tyler Paxton *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) as Kurt Francis *Ghost Whisperer (2010) as Kyle and Seth Farber *Miami Medical (2010) as Scott *Saving Grace (2010) as Kaz *CSI: NY (2010) as Keith Borgese *Crash (2009) as Gavin Buckley (3 episodes) *The Outside (2009) as Ned Blakey *Into the Blue 2: The Reef (2009) as Mace (video) *Castle (2009) as Brent Johnson *90210 (2008) as Eric (3 episodes) *The Cleaner (2008) as Aaron *Criminal Minds - "In Heat" (2008) TV episode - Steven Fitzgerald *Boogeyman 2 (2007) as Darren *NCIS (2004) as Chuck Mannis *Grounded for Life (2004) as College Guy *Skin (2004) as Unknown Character 'SOUNDTRACK' *Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing (2008) - The Young and the Restless - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors